Hardware-in-the-loop (HIL) simulation systems offer an effective and cost efficient mechanism for testing complex electronic systems, such as a vehicular electronic control unit (ECU). Typically, an HIL simulation system includes and HIL simulator that that is coupled to, and configured to simulate the operating environment of, the electronic system under test. For example, a vehicular ECU may be coupled to an HIL simulator that is configured to simulate the other control units, sensors, and systems within a vehicle. This configuration allows the ECU to operate in substantially the same manner as it would operate within an actual vehicle. Accordingly, the HIL simulation system enables a user to test the ECU without the added complexity and cost associated with maintaining an actual vehicle.
Generally, the HIL simulator is controlled by a user via a host electronic device. The host electronic device provides an HIL interface that the user may utilize to provide commands to, and receive data from, the HIL simulator. This HIL interface enables the user to determine if the electronic system under test is operating properly by issuing commands to the HIL simulator and determining if a desired response occurs.
However, given the complexity of many electronic systems, including many vehicular ECUs, a user may be required to provide a large number of precisely timed commands via the HIL interface in order to comprehensively test the electronic system. Manually issuing such large numbers of precisely timed commands may be very time consuming for the user and costly for an employer. Further, there is an increased risk of user error during the testing process, which can lead to inaccurate test results.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for generating and managing large numbers of commands within an HIL simulation system. In addition, it is also desirable to provide a system for automatically issuing a plurality of commands within an HIL simulation system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.